Battle Plans
by ncfan
Summary: Nanao's diary entries, concerning the "Kyouraku Shunsui" problem and her attempts to find a solution. Shunsui x Nanao.


**Characters**: Nanao, Shunsui**  
Summary**: Nanao's diary entries, concerning the "Kyouraku Shunsui" problem and her attempts to find a solution. Shunsui x Nanao.**  
Pairings**: Shunsui x Nanao, mentioned GinRan**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: None**  
Timeline**: There need be no timeline**  
Author's Note**: I had some fun writing this.**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_April 25_

Today, I have decided that something must be done about Kyouraku-taicho's behavior. While I can not help but find his advances to be somewhat flattering and his behavior has never crossed any lines to become disturbing, his attitude towards me is inappropriate and it leaves me at an impasse.

I have tried as best I can to come to a decision about my next course of action, but without advice I find myself at a loss for any action to take. It is at times like this that I wish most fervently that Yadomaru-fukutaicho was still here; I'm sure she would have useful advice for the situation I find myself in.

As it stands, I have come to the conclusion that I will have to seek advice from outside sources. Obviously, I can not ask the Shinigami in the Eighth division, as they are my subordinates and this would be both a flagrant abuse of my authority over them and the sort of thing that would put them in an unspeakably awkward situation.

Instead, there are four people whom I feel I can rely on in this situation. Specifically, Hinamori Momo-san, Kurotsuchi Nemu-san, Matsumoto Rangiku-san, and Unohana Retsu-taicho; since the former three are close friends of mine and the latter is often called upon to hear the confessions of patients, I can trust in their confidentiality.

I will write back in as soon as I can.

.x.X.x.

_April 26_

Alas, nothing. Hinamori-san is on assignment and potentially will not be back for several days. Matsumoto-san has applied for leave and has retreated into Rukongai; it's anyone's guess as to when she'll be back. Unohana-taicho is currently seeing to a patient in the operating room; it goes without saying that I can not disturb her. Finally, Kurotsuchi-san is assisting Kurotsuchi-taicho in an experiment in the laboratories of the Twelfth division. When I asked, naturally curious, as to what their experiment entailed, the Twelfth division member I was speaking to grew uncomfortable and politely but awkwardly asked me to leave.

I will be very interested in what my investigations concerning that turn up.

Today, Kyouraku-taicho left a bouquet of flowers on my desk and entreated me to go to dinner with him. I asked him, in no uncertain terms, to leave since I was in the act of seeing to the division's finances.

I kept the flowers.

In my defense, I happen to like poppies, and they make the office smell better.

.x.X.x.

_May 1_

I apologize for the delay, but the paperwork piled up heavily and I had no time to write or see if any of my friends had advice for me.

Hinamori-san was quite eager to be helpful when I told her of my dilemma. We retreated into her bedroom, and I had hoped that that perhaps we would be able to get down to serious conversation.

However, the result was not what I had in mind.

I'm not sure how, but somewhere along the line of my explaining the situation to Hinamori-san, she was given the impression that I had already capitulated to Kyouraku-taicho. I attempted to tell her that I was still trying to decide what to do about the situation, but Hinamori-san paid me no heed.

I somehow found myself engaging a three-hour conversation about the romantic relationships—all of them—between Shinigami in Seireitei.

I will try to speak to Unohana-taicho as soon as I can.

.x.X.x.

_May 3_

Today, on the pretext of having a personal matter to discuss, I sat alone with Unohana-taicho in her office and explained my situation to her in full, after, of course, I had her promise of complete confidentiality. One can never be too careful, after all.

Unohana-taicho was of no more assistance to me than Hinamori-san was. She told me that this was something that I would have to figure out on my own, and that there was no help she could give me because there was nothing that needed to be healed. She also told me that whatever I did, she was sure it would be the right decision.

It was what I had expected of Unohana-taicho, unfortunately. Calm, motherly, sympathetic, and utterly unhelpful.

I left feeling disappointed, but before I pushed open the door, I asked Unohana-taicho if it was normal for my pulse to race whenever Kyouraku-taicho came into the room.

Unohana-taicho only laughed.

.x.X.x.

_May 6_

If I were to apply for a transfer, do you think Kyouraku-taicho would continue to pursue me there?

I must do research.

.x.X.x.

_May 7_

Today, Kurotsuchi-san finally came out of the lab and I was able to speak with her.

Let me just say that I will never, ever ask Kurotsuchi-san for advice concerning my love life. Ever again.

I don't think it's necessary to write down exactly what she told me. Writing it down would make it real.

.x.X.x.

_May 10_

Kyouraku-taicho tried to offer me a drink in his office this evening. I told him that if his intention was to get me drunk, I made a veiled reference to the evening ending in tragedy if that was the case.

He got the message, but told me the wine bottle would be waiting if I changed my mind.

.x.X.x.

_May 15_

We were all beginning to get the impression that Matsumoto-san had died while on vacation in Rukongai. She arrived back in Seireitei, sporting a lavender yukata and a strangely quiet demeanor.

I suspected that I would most likely get the best advice from Matsumoto-san, since as far as I know, out of all of those whom I have asked she is the only one who's ever actually been in a relationship. I know better than to bring that relationship up though, especially given the circumstances.

And, as I suspected, Matsumoto-san was in possession of advice I could actually use.

As it stands, I think I am going to use Matsumoto-san's advice.

Be honest, be forthright, be aggressive.

Excellent advice, and when I asked Matsumoto-san why it sounded so much like a battle plan she said that sometimes, with Ichimaru, battle plans were necessary.

I'm sure I don't want to know what she meant by that.

She also told me that I'd be happier this way. I hate to admit it, but I think she's right. Matsumoto-san has always been a good judge of people.

It's late. My clock just struck midnight, and I'm tired. I'll write how it went as soon as humanly possible.

.x.X.x.

_May 16_

It went well.


End file.
